Discord's Adventures
Discord's Adventures is an upcoming American animated series of'' that is set to air on Cartoon Network in June 12, 2016. It is a sequel and a spin off of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic after its 5th season ended. Premise It follows the adventures of a draconequus named Discord and his sidekicks named Butler and Mantis (which they did not appear in MLP: FiM) are attempt to stop the evil dragon named Lava Doom and a sneaky stealling racoon named Ninja Raccoon (also both not appear in MLP: FiM) and they go on adventures in Chaosville and around the world in various regions. Characters *'Discord' (voiced by John de Lancie) is the show's main character and the star of the series. It was supposed to a statue, but he will be alive forever in the series. He has his sidekicks named Butler and Mantis and he always enjoy doing messy stuff like making chocolate rain in a pink cotton candy cloud and bunnies with very long horse legs. He first appeared in MLP: FiM as a villian in a two part episode The Return of Harmony. He used to trick ponies and others, but he now become friends with them. *'Butler' (voiced by Phil Williams) is Discord's first sidekick and a gray fuzzy ball shaped monster. He always adding some things while Discord making messy stuff. *'Mantis' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) is Discord's second sidekick and a gray skinny monster. He upgrades Discord's messy stuff when he is about to attack bad guys. *'Lava Doom' (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) is the show's main antagonist. He is Discord's evil arch emeny who always takes over Chaosville and regions around the world. He is a red and yellow dragon with sharp teeth and claws. He tries to kill Discord and his sidekicks, but he fail sometimes. *'Ninja Raccoon' (voiced by Marc Weiner) is Lava Doom's asstiant. He steals things that are gold and rich. *'Mayor Draconequus' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the mayor of Chaosville. His favorite part is Discord's chocolate rain. Episodes There will be 2 seasons each having 20 episodes have been ordered by Cartoon Network in December 2015. The first 3 episodes revealed in January 2016 are Welcome to Chaosville!, Now Museum, Now You Don't, and Tokyo a Go-Go. On March 2016, 3 more episodes revealed are Lost and Found, Draconequus's Lair, and The Creature From The Tar Lagoon. 1. Welcome to Chaosville! - Lava Doom is planning to take over Chaosville and Discord and his sidekicks need to stop him before Chaosville is doomed! NOTE: This episode is first seen as a clip for the teaser preview for the series. 2. Now Museum, Now You Don't - Ninja Raccoon steals a gold crown at the museum and Discord must bring it back to the museum before it's too late! 3. Tokyo a Go-Go - Lava Doom and Ninja Raccoon are planning to take over Japan! Discord and his sidekicks needed to go to Japan and stop both of them. 4. Lost and Found - Discord is lost! It's up to his sidekicks to find him! Can they? 5. Draconequus's Lair - In a spoof of Don Bluth's Dragon Lair arcade game, Butler and Mantis are on a quest to save Discord from Lava Doom! Can they save him? 6. The Creature From The Tar Lagoon - Discord creates a monster that comes from Tar! Can his monster defeat Lava Doom? Teaser Preview Transcript Announcer: Coming to Cartoon Network this Summer 2016 with an all new show staring a draconequus named Discord! (Discord laughs) Discord: Butler and Mantis! We got trouble! Butler: What!? What's the trouble Discord? Mantis: Yeah! What's happening? Discord: You both won't be happy about this! Butler and Mantis: What!? We must check out! (They see Lava Doom destroying Chaosville) Lava Doom: (evil laugh) Discord: MY TOWN!!!!!!! Lava Doom: Well, well, well! If it isn't Discord! I'm Lava Doom and I'm here to kill you! Discord: How dare you come into my town and ruin it?! Lava Doom: Because I'm the greatest evil dragon of all Chaosville! (laughs evily) Discord: Well I'm a draconequus and I will bring you my pals! Butler and Mantis! Butler: Stop right here you wise dragon! Mantis: Why are you ruining Discord's town?! It's our favorite place! Lava Doom: Too bad! You won't be sorry! (laughs evily) Discord: Oh yeah? I've got some messy stuff that you might like! Lava Doom: What? Discord: Chocolate rain!!!!! (laughs) One big chocolate rain coming right back to you! (snaps finger) (Pink cotton candy clouds appear as the chocolate rain begins to appear) Lava Doom: What!? Chocolate rain!? I HATE CHOCOLATE RAIN!!!!!!!! Butler: How do you like your chocolate rain, Lava Dork? (laughs) Lava Doom: STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS INSTAINT!!!!!!!!!! (Chocolate rain stops) Discord: Do you want more chocolate rain, Lava Doom? Lava Doom: No! I don't want more! Discord: Too bad! I gonna make more for you, but this time, Mantis is going to upgrade my chocolate rain! Mantis: That's right! I'm upgrading Discord's chocolate rain move and see how you like it! Okay! One upgrade for Discord's chocolate rain, coming up! (When the chocolate rain get an upgrade, it turns into a big chocolate waterfall) Discord: Wow! Chocolate waterfall! Woo hoo! (laughs cheerfuly) Lava Doom: AARGH!!!!!! NO!!!!!! I HATE CHOCOLATE WATERFALL!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!! Draconequus #1: Hey all of you! Discord is saving the day! He's defeating Lava Doom! All: (gasp and cheering) Lava Doom: This is bad!!! Aargh!!!!! I will be back next time Discord!!!!!!!! Discord, Butler, and Mantis: Yay! We beat that dragon! (cheering) Discord: He will never stop me now! (laughs) All: (cheering) Discord! Discord! Discord! Discord: Hey! everyone's calling me! I save the day! Mayor Draconequus: Well done Discord! You stop Lava Doom for ruining Chaosville and running him away for good! Discord: Thank you Mayor! Butler: Yeah! That was so awesome! That chocolate waterfall power is so cool! Mantis: We really think that is a good time to have something! Mayor Draconequus: Since Lava Doom has gone, were all gonna have a very big surprise! Discord, what will you give everyone a big surprise? Discord: Chocolate rain!!!!! Mayor Draconequus: Chocolate rain, my favorite part of all time!!!! (Discord snaps both fingers causing a giant pink cotton candy cloud appears and begins to rain chocolate all over Chaosville and everyone is happy) Announcer: Tune in more adventures with Discord's Adventures coming Summer 2016 olny on Cartoon Network! Trivia *The voice actors Phil Williams, Rob Tinkler, (voicing Butler and Mantis), and Christopher Lloyd (voicing Lava Doom) also voiced Hacker, Buzz, and Delete in the PBS Kids show Cyberchase. *This show will be rated TV-Y7-FV. MLP: FiM was rated TV-Y. *Like some shows, The intro was spoken by the show's main character in this case Discord. *There will be no songs in the series. Gallery Discord.jpg|"Hi there fans! It's me Discord! Ready to watch my brand new show? Tune in to Cartoon Network this Summer 2016! Get ready for some chocolate rain!!!!!!" TV-Y7-FV icon.jpg|The show's main rating 149px-Discord.jpeg|Discord is the star of Discord's Adventures Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Spin-Offs Category:2016 Category:Animated Series Category:Joshreyes773's Ideas